


Superhero Buddies

by SecretlyDiamond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyDiamond/pseuds/SecretlyDiamond





	Superhero Buddies

 


End file.
